


Alma de oro.

by Junsuhiroishiwata



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junsuhiroishiwata/pseuds/Junsuhiroishiwata
Summary: Después de morir ante el muro de los lamentos. Solo dos caballeros reviven en asgard. No se sabe la razón, pero tendrán que convivir entre ambos para salir adelante.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno. Otro fic de los muchos que estaré escribiendo a diario. Si quieren más contenido. Siganme en wattpad, pinterest. Y pixiv(?)

Cuando todos revivieron sin razón aparente, la mayoría se hallaba desorientado. ¿A quién se debería esto? ¿Por qué? Y lo más importante. ¿Para que? Si no hace mucho habian cedido para abrirle paso a los caballeros de bronce. Paso para poder, al fin derrotar a Hades. Era lo importante en el momento, sin embargo. Ahora volvían, resurgiendo de las cenizas para volver a comenzar. 

No se negarían a la oportunidad, más aquellos cuya vida pasada había sifo un rotundo fracaso. Y ya con esos datos tan ilícitos podría imaginar los cuantos donde se debía edificar. 

Máscara de la muerte, como mucho le conocían. Desde el santuario hasta notredam. Era uno de ellos, teniendo atrás mucho que querer borrar, el mismo lo sabía. Más no se arrepentía. 

Por eso, el primer día que logró hallar un bar. Se metió sin titubear, pidiendo al cantinero unos cuantos tragos para iniciar el nuevo plan. 

─ En esta vida. Por fin seré alguien dichoso. ─ Se dijo, estirándose. Como le era habitual; los de alrededor no dijieron nada. Pues al menos la mayoría estaban atemorizados. No lo podría explicar con precisión, pero algo los angustiaba, y no era nada. Aparentemente relacionado con la muerte de la representante de asgard. 

Hilda de polaris, quien no hace mucho habia de perecer al lado de los dioses guerreros. Dejando al pueblo al borde la deriva. Bueno, de hecho. Detah mask suponía que rodos sus compañeros, en algún momento le seguirían. Reviviendo como margaritas, pero. Lastimosamente no era así, estando más que equivocado.  
Bebió, comió. Y al cuarto día se preguntó.

Ahora y con una sórdida seriedad que había hecho mal. 

Estaba solo, como una misera cucaracha a la cuál aplastar. Ahora, como única ocasión. En verdad podria sentir la profunda soledad. 

─ Esto es Asgard. ¿Verdad? ─ El cantinero, con la típica cara de solemnidad, asintió a la varada pregunta puesta sobre el aire. 

─ Así es  
─ En que más le puedo servir   
Le preguntó terminado de limpiar los vasos del canceriano. Aquel con espantosos hábitos al tomar. Detah, al principio su aprovechó. Dando gusto de la nueva oportunidad, aprovechando cada minuto y segundo que pudiera pagar. 

Suponiendo que alguien le fuera a reclamar, ya fuese el entorpecimiento de Afrodita. Quién, curiosamente pasaba largos rayos entre disputas y una buena amistad. 

─ Nada por el momento ─ cuando logró contestar, se miraba a si mismos por el reflejo que el vaso de cristal mostraba. Su cara, con las antiguas cicatrices, las facciones y todo lo demás. No le conferían una respuesta de nada.

Ahora, extrañaba el alboroto de los chicos. 

─ Todos estamos en situaciones difíciles. ─ respondió temblando, procurando no soltar algo que le pudiera delatar. 

En eso, alguien cruzó la puerta de E entrada. Azotando con rigor al cerrar. Muy posible sun malas intenciones intenciones, pero causando la respuesta involuntaria de más de uno. Entre ellos, el encargado: que aun le hacía compañía al derrumbado canceriano. 

«Se le ofrece algo. Caballero. »  
La voz serena pefo quizás un poco alterada. Se dejó resonar, sacando a Mask de su extraña ensoñación. 

─ Lo mismo que toma el desdichado de aquí.  
La presencia altura y con un cosmos rebosante, erizo el vello parcial de Death, poniendo los ojos en blanco por la clara intención. 

─ Quién te crees. ─ Detah se levantó, enrabietado como en muchas otras ocasiones donde alguien le provocada, pero. Para su sorpresa y gratuidad oculta. El rostro que distinguió, le alivio el ímpetu del corazón. 

─ Saga...   
Pronunció, pasando del desconcierto al típico dejo socarrón. Que tanto le caracterizaba. 

─ Mi hermano no está aquí.  
Kanon contestó, refunfuñando al verse comparado con su odioso hermano mayor 

─ Oh. La copia barata.  
Sin inmutarse, el peliazul avanzó por las sillas redondas alededor del recibidor. Donde ya el encargado de las bebidas le tendrá un jarrón rústico de madera. Con el único contenido que al menos por esas instancias tenía su completa atención. 

─ Que feos gustos tienes. 

─ ¡Oye!

─ Tomás de lo más barato.  
Kanon, aún con la cerveza sobre sus finos labios, la sorbio hasta la última gota. Dejando que el sabor amarillo le llegará hasta lo más profundo de la garganta.  
Era verdad, y el otro lo sabía. Siendo resucitado no contaba con muchos bienes monetarios para abastecer gustos muy cotizados. 

Pero, en realidad su disconformidad también derivaba en la crítica del miserable hermano gemelo de saga. Del que, no sabía gran cosa. Pues lo rumores no se hicieron presentes gasta el día en que les tocó traicionar a sus diosa.  
Siendo el mismísimo saga quien habia interferido, contando sobre el hermano menor que jamás reveló. 

─ Y bien. Kanon.  
─ ¿Si?  
─ Que te tare a un bar de tan poca suerte.  
Kanon carraspeo, y se volvió para enfrentarlo directamente a la cara. 

─ Estaba buscando. 

"Cuando kanon regresó consigo mismo. No podía distinguir el lugar, mucho menos la razón divina que pudiera salvar su alma de la perdición en la que se encontró al morir"

─ A mi hermano.  
Mintiendo con pequeña artimaña mantuvo su perfil sereno. Pues no conocía a gran detalle al dichos Caballero con precisión. Exceptuando a Milo, o a los pequeños de bronce. 

─ Ya veo. 

─ Sí. ─ contestando ariscamente, le observó con atención la cara. Queriendo encontrar así algún resquicio de duda. Y cuando sus azulinos se conectaron con los morados contrarios. Se quedó ahí por un prologado rato. Perdiéndose el misterio que ahora no gallo en la razón de su regreso. 

─ Y... ─ Death mask interrumpió. 

─ Has visto a otro caballero.  
Preguntó, denotando la incertidumbre del mayor. 

─ No. 

«En realidad a nadie más. »

─ ¿Seguro?

Las facciones de kanon mostraron la leve irritación de verse cuestionado, era claro que en situaciones ahí. No sería un vil tramposo como en otra ocasión lo demostró.  
Y es que aquel mal pasado por traicionar a Athena, parecía quedarse tan recalcado en su ser, que parecía que nadie le sería capaz de creer a la primera. 

─ Bien. Bien, te creo. 

─ Y que me dices tú. Death.  
Cruzado de brazos, alzó una ceja dubitativo. Esperando abuso una explicación palpable a su paradero en Asgard. 

─ No. No he visto a nadie más. Solo a ti. 

─ Oh. 

─ No te ofendas. ─ Death mostró su alto sonriente, relajando los hombros antes tensos. Al menos ahora podía tener un mayor alivio para difuminar su desconcierto por la forma en que había nuevamente llegado. 

─ Que vamos hacer.  
Sin mostrarlo como pregunta, kanon comenzó a ponerse sumamente ansioso, era de desconfiar los hechos puestos sobre la mesa.  
Ni athena podía ser tan vil para volverlos a levantar de entre los muertos sun explicación, o algún objetivo en común. 

─ No lo sé. 

─ Rayos. 

─ Pero si propones algo. Con gusto te sigo.  
Death, accesible a conformarse con la compañía del ajeno. Respiró hondo, tanto que dentro de sí. Podía distinguir una inexplicable calma por pasar un buen rato con aquel caballero ciertamente desconocido. 

─ Propongo investigar. 

─ ¿Ahora?

─ Sí. Por qué ni. 

«Mientras más rápido mejor. » pensó, entrecerrando los ojos dudoso de como avanzar. Antes de llegar a esa escuálido establecimiento. Había pasado por montañas rocosas cruzado pueblos interminables de nieve.  
Pasando de extremo a extremo, y ni cosmos o intervención divina halló entre el ajetreo. 

─ Deja término de tomar. 

Después de morir ante el muro de los lamentos. Solo dos caballeros reviven en asgard. No se sabe la razón, pero tendrán que convivir entre ambos para salir adelante.


	2. Capítulo  2

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━  
Cap 2. 

Cuando el líquido del jarrón se vacío en totalidad. El heleno de mirada encarecida le insinuó una clara cuestión. 

—¿Ahora esta bien? — Sin respuesta instantánea, Death mask asintió estoico. Bufando entre suspiros antes de sacar de su desgarrado pantalón unas cuántas monedas para pagar. No sería mucho, pero si lo suficiente para completar las tandas de tragos que se habia ya gastado antes de toparse con la inesperada visita. 

—A dónde podrias investigar — kanon, trémulo por la nueva interrogación. Cedió ante su falta de planes concisos. Tomando hasta un minuto para contestar muy perspicaz. 

—Afuera. Tal vez a un kilómetro lejos de aquí. «En realidad. Evitando decir un sordaz. —"No lo sé". »

—No sabes a dónde ir. 

—Te equivocas. — esquivo al denotar el como le había adivinado algo aun procesando sobre su mente. En verdad se asombró, poniéndose internamente nervioso por tanta seguridad con la que se le había acercado. Siendo extraño y también muy hondamente intimo en cosas que aun ni decía. 

Aquello siendo por primera vez conmovedor; su corazón latió tan fuertemente que se apeno consigo mismo por demostrar cierta debilidad. Más no le prosiguió dejando externar un sinuoso silencio riguroso. Tanto, que hasta incómodo un poco a Death Mask. 

El otro, por su contrario no se dejo andar con chorradas, desviando la mirada a todo momento y con una cara de tan pocos amigos que nadie podría dudar. 

—Vamos afuera. — ofreciéndole al fin, kanon se paro com destreza. Dejando olvidado atrás un collar muy simplista. De un corte estilizado, pero minimalista si uno se ponía a analizar. Y tan rápida fue su partida que ni se hecho a mirar atrás. 

Dejándole un bello recuerdo al camarero, encargado del lugar. Más en cambio, Death Mask no lo dejó pasar y se lo empacó en un bolsillo. Para así, andando a marchar. Con una cara compungida, que la duda de que algo extraño presintió. Ahora se volvía borrosa, y se alejaba. Como la larga caballera de kanon al andar. 

«Que se cree ese geminiano. —Revolvió la cosas dentro de su pantalón, mostrando una fingida rabia al caminar. »

Y ya en el otro lugar. Ambos se fijaron en la frialdad del lugar. Contrario a la caverna donde al menos un sutil rastro de calidez aun se conservaba. 

—Ahora que. — death irrumpió en los pensamientos de kanon. Mirando una perniciosa perdida de animos. No sabía como explicarlo pero volvió a hablar. 

—Hace mucho frío. ¿Cuánto más vamos a caminar? 

Kanon, con su voz monótona y sin mucha emoción se encaminó por la densidad de los copos de nieve debajo suyo, tan anchos. Que hasta le costaba respirar. Perl no se dio por vencido, pensando en lo mucho que habia conectado con el adverso. 

Y tanto pensó en eso, que se tropezó en una curiosa caída de un canal ahora lleno de hielo al pasar. 

—¡Oye! Kanon. ¿Estás bien? — El otro preguntó, entre preocupado y discurriendo en un instinto un tan protectivo que se espantó de verdad. 

—S-siiii.   
Se repuso, apurado. Que volvió a azotar. Derrumbándose en sus rodillas con tanto malestar, el hielo era denso. Mas en cambio, no resistiría para siempre su peso. Era claro que el invierno perpetuo de asgard. A nadie le iba beneficiar. 

—¡Ten cuidado. Bastardo!   
Death mask vocifero, entre enojado e irritado por las increíbles bajas temperaturas. Ambos parecían estar abandonados bajo una suerte inoportuna. Ahora el mayor se hallaba encrucijado en un traspié apenas al empezar. 

—No. Estoy bien. — El orgullo, el indómito orgullo del geminiano. Complicaron el resto de cosas tan vertiginosamente. Que un crujir se distinguió entre el ajetreo. Era el hielo, el cuál comenzaba a quebrarse en un estrepitoso sonar. 

«Bueno. Es mentira, pero no voy a caer. —Al menos eso fue lo escaso que su cerebro pensó. » antes de hallarse con el cuerpo entero dentro de las aguas congeladas de un extraño estanque. 

—Imbécil — el otro chasqueo la lengua, indiferente y divertido ante el espectáculo que se le presentaba. Podía dar la carcajada. De eso no dudaba, pero si le preocupaba el estado de salud del su acompañante. 

—¡Hey! Kanon.   
No hubo respuesta. Sin embargo, no actuó enseguida. 

Guiado por la lucidez de que el otro se molestaría por una temprana ayuda. Podia leerlo en sus ojos al dirigirse en totalidad sobre el. Más nadie contestó transcurridos otros tortuosos segundos más, era claro que. O se estaba ahogando de verdad, o le estaba haciendo la broma más pesada que el mundo pudiera imaginar. 

—Te odio estúpido. — ahora, con las manos quitando su calzado. Se arrepentió de titubear. Las aguas heladas podrían enfermar. A tal grado de matar hasta a los más fuertes. ¿No era así? No le pasaría nada tan malo como para no soportar. 

Kanon, quien ahora se hundía con una prisa agobiantes algo incomparable a un mar. Sufría el recuentos de miles de recuerdos regresando a atormentar.  
Desde su nacimiento, su desarrollo y el olvido que su propia sangre le habia causado. Un dolor interminable que solo el podría sobrellevar.   
Desconocido para la mayoría, para los restantes caballeros de oro que ni lo conocían antes de su revelar. Ahora debatía su supervivencia en aguas turbias lleno de refrigerante. 

«¡Maldito saga! — aquello resonó sin importancia. » quitándole fuerza de brazos y extremidades. Pero cuando se sentía por fin desfallecer. Algo lo abrazo por detrás tomándole con firmeza para llevarlo nuevamente a flote. 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Si alguien preguntaba. En efecto tenía cierto miedo al agua. Bueno, en realidad era repulsión. Toda su vida encerrado, a la sombra del hermano puede dejar a cualquiera un poco resentido. Y dentro de sí solo pudo percibir tenues visiones. El pasado y su ahora presente se juntaban. 

«Saga. Yo en verdad no te quería fallar. He sido un loco tonto. —Le hablaba al reflejo. » kano solo veía su silueta de hace años. Tan jóvenes que eran, y el tan desesperanzado. Lleno de ideas rencorosas. Sí, quería acabar con todo. Pero nadie como él podía el sentir por que. 

El se debatía, miraba los rastros y se hallaba siempre mal. 

«Maldito seas. Despierta kanon   
—Un chillido le quebró el oído.— ¿Que? Saga era aquel que le hablaba. No, ¿Pero que podrían haberle pasado? ¿De quién era esa terrible voz? »

—Eres un idiota. Un verdadero idiota. — death decía, airado en contra del cuerpo inerme del peliazul. Pues cuando lo sacó estaba helado, parecido a una paleta recién sacada de un refrigerador. ¿Como se le ocurrirá al tarado caer? Sólo era su enojo hablando. La impotencia de ver alguien en tal estado le era estrepitoso. Imposible, no tenía nada a mano. Sin personas que los pudieran ayudar, ni pensamiento cuerdo que le guiara atraves del terrible camino hacia una posada. Una casa, o ¡Maldita sea! Algo decente para intentar calentar al otro desdichado. 

—Después de esto. Podría dejarte morir en cualquier momento. — Los sentimientos de presión se le acumulaban, en verdad no le era preciso perder ahora al único caballero que parecía haber revivido a su lado. Ni Afrodita o cualquiera otro se hallaba con el. Y, ni siendo tan despiado podría llevar tal negligencia consigo si le dejaba tirado. No, ya la había tocado no muy reciente, y en verdad se sentía como vil paleta. 

«Lo más sensato sería llevarlo a un lugar cálido. No puede durar más así. Pero, —Titubeaba, y no sabía el porqué. — Si no me doy prisa morirá. » jamás fue irresoluto cuando se trataba de matar, eso nunca se complicó. Pero ahora, ahí y ahora. El hecho de tratar de salvar a alguien le era extraño. Y no dijo más, el corazón se le salia al percibir la suave y apagada respiración que a cada instante se iba llendo de kanon. 

Tomo su tiempo, el no se había mojado la ropa. No era descuidado, por eso mismo se había tardado, pero ahora ya que daba. El tiempo lo ataba a correr, a volar si fuera capaz. —Espero, saber por que a mí. — 

A lo lejos, niguna casa era visible. ¿Pero, no habían pasado mucho desde que el lago los topo. Entonces ¿Como? Maldita nieve que caía, cerraba las huellas. Borraba senderos y también tenía la capacidad de desviar a los viajeros poco adiestrados. ¡Que mala suerte! ¿Qué? ¿Ahora tendría que cargar con un cadáver? Y más que nada. ¿Por que kanon? No podían revivir a un caballero más civilizado, menos cerrado y orgulloso. 

—¡Hey! ¿Está perdido? — Una silueta difusa parecía agitarle la mano. ¡Oh! Que bueno, al menos alguno de sus ruegos se había esuchado. Quién era, no importaba. Con tal de llegar a salvo. 

—Sí y mi... Amigo esta grave. Muy enfermo. — mintió, no a gran detalle. Pero daba el esfuerzo. 

La persona se acercó, dejando su rostro pálido a la escasa luz delante del canceríano. —Vamos, no está lejos — el avanzó, y la señorita que lo guiaba parecía preocupada. En sus ojos el percibió cuestión. 

Pero se calló, y al llegar. Buscó con la mirada, dónde votarlo. Ahora, el cargo se transfería a otro. Y sonrió. 

—Aquí hay una cama para su amigo. —  
El, alegre por quitarse el peso de encima. Lo dejó acomodado boca arriba. Con los brazos a los lados, el pelo desordenado. Y unos claros signos de hipotermia. 

—Bien. Espero que no se muera. — hablo, socarrón y calmo. Lo anterior, cuando su cara se transformó a estrés y ansiedad. Ahora dejaba de que hablar. ¿Por qué era así? Y ni bien avanzó, la mano de la chica le detuvo. Poniendo expresión de agobio y terror.

—No será capaz de dejarlo aquí para que muera. ¿verdad?— La chica hablaba en serio. Con cara de reproche. El, no pudo entrar en duelo, avergonzado por un regaño así. 

«En realidad sí —se calmó y avanzó para ver a kanon.— » ahora de cerca, podía ver la palidez del rostro. Las tonalidades parecían un poco azulinas, sus labios comenzaban a ponerse morados. Y los diminutos temblores que sintió al cargarlo. Seguían ahí, pero más rápidos e incontrolables. 

—Que propone hacer

—Bueno, si no fuera mujer. Le daría calor, de cuerpo a cuerpo. 

La proposición y lo que implicaba le dejaba turbado. Acaso... ¿Había entendido bien?

—Quiere decir. 

—Sí, que le trasmita calor a través del contacto. 

—No no no. Imposible. 

—Si le da vergüenza. Puedo encender la chimenea y dejarlos solos. 

La chica no tenia rastro de morbo, quería ayudar aún siendo más impotente que Death mask. 

—Además. Su ropa está un poco mojada también. Dos enfermos aquí sería insoportable. — agregó, tomando más leños cortados para avivar la pequeña llama... 

—Bueno. Ya que. — arreado, se quito sus propias prendas. Cuando se trataba de chicas no tenía inhibición. Le pasó sus ropas con calma y la otra no le miró.   
—Y también yo le tengo que quitarle todo. ¿Verdad? — así era. Por eso la dulce chica asintió con cierta pereza. 

«Nunca me sentí tan... Entusiasmado. —era sarcasmo.» empezó y terminó tan rápido. No tenía interés en ponerse a examinar cosas que no fueran suyas. Más en cambio, si sintió la elevación de sonrojo a sus mejillas. ¿Ahora que? Le tenía que abrazar. ¡Ni loco! 

Bueno, se sento a un lado. Con la negación palpable, podía calentarlo si no le miraba, si no le tocaba y mucho menos si no unía su cuerpo con el otro para pasar un calor que ahora apreciaba. 

—Ande. No sea tímido. —  
La chica se llevaba las prendas lavar, secar y planchar. Cosa que le dejaria alejada, para no hacer mal tercio. 

«Okay. ¡Esta bien! —Cedió apenado. —Pero ahora te odio más kanon. » Al subir la cama crujió, poniéndolo tenso. Desahuciado y más nervioso. 

Y no fue difícil como creyó, lo complicado era sentirlo sobre su regazo y tener que fingir que desde atrás veía a una bella chica recargada sobre su pecho. El cabello denso le hacía cosquillas, sus glúteos bien tonificados le hacían sentir excitado cada que tenia que pasar sus manos por la hebras de adelante acariciandolo con curiosidad. En verdad no podía evitar no abrazarlo, no podía evitar frotarle los hombros para reducir aquel nivel tan bajo de temperatura. Y sin quererlo, la cabeza del otro se derrumbó sobre uno de sus hombros, dejando al otro en una posición que muy posible. Cuando estuviera despierto, le dolería el cuello. 

«Su temperatura no ha cambiado mucho. Pero, —Chasqueo la lengua. — Ya no lo siento tiritar. » No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera, la sensación de suavidad que su largo cabello dejaba desde su barbilla apoyada sobre la coronilla. Hasta el comienzo de sus piernas. ¡Oh, que maldito largo! Y espero, confuso, estresado en el fondo y somnoliento de tanto esperar. 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━


	4. Capítulo 4

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, ya no estaba al lado del reflejo de saga y él en discusión. Sólo tenía una visión algo nubarrosa, de aquellas que necesitan un buen enfoque para vislumbrar algo con precisión. Pero que es esto. —Se preguntó con énfasis. — y se removió tocando una robusta mano sobre su pecho. A que se ¿debía? Ni idea, pero al menos ya no le estrellaban contra la oreja lamentos atiborrados de suplica. 

Alguien le pidió incansable, abrir los ojos. ¿Pero para que? Sí el no estaba para nada mal, sí. Recordaba los duros momentos en cabo sunion. Sumido a una altura del agua abrumadora. Pero. O se ahogó en aquella ocasión.... 

«Que maldito frio hace. —Profirió con la dentadura castañeando. » acomodándose sobre su entumido trasero se tallo los ojos con el dorso de sus propias manos. Buscando encontrar la razón de su tiritar y su mala acomodación. ¿Quién diablos le puso ahí? —No, no podrá ser posible. — solo lo pensó, pero el solo imaginarlo le causó pena e indignación. 

¿Dar la vuelta o no? Mirar a su acompañante y comprobar lo que ya suponía. Todo apuntó a una clara insinuación. «Maldición —sonrojado se removió descuidado. » Y tan sólo ese diminuto acto. Despertó al otro, pues en realidad no dormía profundo. Solo reposaba los ojos estrechando con suavidad el cuerpo a su lado para no liberarlo. Pero ahora, consciente de que al menos kanon era capaz del recobrar movilidad y quizás consciencia; podía dejarlo libre o ¿No?

—¿Ya te había dicho que eres un imbécil? — susurró tan estrechamente a su lóbulo que kanon no logró evitar no sentirse demasiado avergonzado. Ya lo suponía, cuando se cayó por terco en aquel lago congelado. No sólo perdió su dignidad, si no también parte de su intimidad como único cabellero aún desconocido. 

—Si te excita tenerme así. Se podría asegurar que mi incidente te fue... ¿Grato? — No sabía en sí que contestar, pero palpaba en el aire un sentimiento subyugante. Como una enredadera sin pies ni fin. «Que más podrias esperar de mí. —Gruño como respuesta. Y en lugar de responder con claridad. Le miró solemne y entre sus manos apreto la mano traviesa de kanon. » aquella que se paseo por la cama buscando algo desconocido. ¿Pues no era ya momento de enfrentarse a el a la cara?

—Acaso... ¿A ti te excita está situación?— pícaro en sobremanera, le dobló la mano con intención de verlo sollozar, removerse con fiereza y patearlo. Pero contrario a lo que creyó, kanon se mantuvo firme mirándole con reproche y confuso dolor. «Que intentas lograr con eso. — Se preguntó. » desconociendo por completo la amargura interna del pelizaul por el desinterés transfigurado que el utilizaba para no hacer notar su alivio al verlo un poco más vivo. 

—No lo hace de la forma en que lo hubiera esperado. — esa respuesta le dejo pensativo, pues creyendo que este se incomodaria al despertar y verse a sí en tal comprometora situación. Huiría, le dejaría atrás y olvidaría por completo el asunto. 

—Entonces no te molesta que haga esto. ¿O sí? — mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado. Bajó las manos a una altura más baja, y cuando llegó estrujo con emoción los pezones. «Ngh... —Kanon se cubrió con la mano la boca y negó con la cabeza. » No daría avance a lo que ese bastardo quería, no se molestaba en buena forma. Pues su único objetivo era mantenerse neutral a cualquier provocación objetiva. 

—En serio no te molesta. — inquirió acercándose por detrás con más aversión sobre el rostro. No servía intentar desquiciarlo tan rápido. Pero conocía de antemano la resistencia de kanon. Y esperar nunca le gusto. 

—N-no...— kanon respondió con la voz más creíble que logró gesticular. Pero el toque salvaje y la posición agazapada le mantenían cautivo a un trato que no pidió. (No aún al menos) 

—Bien. Por qué aún no empiezo. —; al imaginar la cara del mayor. Resopló confiado y ahora estrujo en sus manos los muslos bajos. Donde el comienzo a una zona más prohibida le hizo reverberar en excitación. —Nadie nunca te tocó aquí o sí... — Y ahora se daba cuenta de que le gustaba. Tener así a kanon le daba un dominio jamás imaginado. Además de que desde el primer momento en que le vio entrar al bar. Supuso que había algo que nunca notó en su vida antes de regresar. El no era como saga, pero aún sin saber como describirlo. Algo le incitaba a ser travieso y coqueto con él. Contrario a su parte sádica. 

—N-no pienso responder... — kanon sentía débil las articulaciones, sus brazos se sentían lánguidos. Y el calor que ahora se le subía parecía contrarrestar el extenuante frío que aún percibía en escasos segundos antes de tensar el cuerpo. «Por qué... —Y al preguntárselo, se estremeció ante la desnudez que le desventajaba de lleno. — De todos los caballeros, tenías que ser tú... » era una cuestión muy en serio, que hasta entre efímeros sueños le persiguió. Que tenía él de especial para regresar. En aquel helado lugar y sin rumbo. 

—Detente... Death mask. — Su habla era difícil de pronunciar, pero reconocía que aún le faltaba para llegar más bajo. 

—Sí aún no hago nada indebido. O es que... — tan juntado al otro, que no escuchó un «Clank. » De una puerta oxidada. ¿quién vendría a interrumpirlos?»

—Traje un poco de pan para que coman. — La voz dulce de la chica sono como compana de salvación para kanon. No quería verse sometido en un juego de roles dónde era el indefenso. Y es que antes que nada. Sí accedía a tener relación alguna, primero supondría un mayor conocimiento. 

—Gracias. Espero que ni seamos molestia. — kano habló con clara indirecta, la joven les veía expectante. Curiosa por verlo al fin despierto, alegre al comprobar con una febril checada que su temperatura ya no oscilaba en un rango dañiño para humanos. 

—Para nada. Y, usted no se aparte de aquí. Que más daño le podría causar esforzarse. — death no entendía la extraña inocencia de la dueña. Parecía tener verdadera preocupación, pero al mismo tiempo permanecía serenas aún teniendo a dos hombres desnudos abrazándose de una forma tan sospechosa. Qué cualidad hubiera adivinado que ya estarían intimando tan físicamente que los gritos de cierto griego podrían despertar a los más recónditos en el pueblo. 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Author's Note:**

> ヽ（´ー｀）┌ Si quieren que siga. Comenten.


End file.
